Bella Luna
by amortenntia
Summary: Bella honestly believes that Edward doesn't want to do anything but give her sweet, delicate kisses from time to time. What will Bella do when Edward shows his true feelings? Rated M for Lemons! It's my first oneshot, so be nice.


**AN: So, this is my first oneshot, and I really hope you like it! It's very lemony, but at least it's not mindless sex! Edward and Bella are classic, but pretty soon, I'll be starting up a few stories that aren't so stuck to the books (; I hope everyone enjoys! Please Review! I'd love to hear what you have to say, anyways, I'm going to shut up. Enjoy (:**

**-K.**

What started out as a peck on the lips slowly gravitated towards that full on make out session I'd been praying for ever since the first time Edward kissed me. His cool lips were pressed against mine, our kiss resembling fire and ice as the temperatures battled one another like I wished for our tongues to do as well. Slowly, carefully, I let my tongue slip past my own lips, pressing ever so slightly against my frozen boyfriend's lower lip, the icy temperature automatically making me sigh out pleasantly. As soon as that little bit of pleasure subsided however, I had realized Edward was no longer in my arms, but against the wall once again.

"Bella…" he breathed out heavily, and I could see his somewhat painful expression gaze down at me. "Bella, love… please… I'm not sure if I can control myself just yet," he clawed out of himself, the words sounding painful as they escaped his lips. He didn't want to stop; he wanted it to go on forever. He wanted me terribly, and he admitted it in the past, but we both knew that it was dangerous for him to lose control around me. The only difference was, I didn't care and he most definitely did.

Grumbling something that on overseer would call gibberish, I crawled up back onto my bed, not allowing much space for Edward. I'd been rejected countless times by him in the past twenty four hours. Was it really too much to ask for just a little more than a simple kiss? I looked back over at Edward, his back turned to me and his face against the wall. "Do you think I _don't_ want you Bella?" he stated mindlessly, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"I don't know," I stated, truthfully. I didn't know what he wanted. He never told me anything of significance when it came to things that I wanted more than anything. Examples of this were being changed into a vampire, living forever, having sex… Regardless to what the conversation was about, Edward had always changed the subject, as if he was uncomfortable talking about the fact that I wanted to get in his pants.

"I want you so bad, Bella. It hurts me in ways you can't even imagine when I have to gain the control to say no," he said, turning around and with lightning fast speed, he turned to me, cupping my face and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Some ways are more obvious that others," he said with a slight smirk as he looked down to our legs. He was hovering over me just enough to not rub against me anymore, which I was beyond thankful for.

And as soon as I looked at him, I realized he must be thankful too. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will be the very death of me. You're far too tempting," he finalized, leaning in and pressing his lips feverishly against mine. This kiss was different than any other we had ever shared. His lips were rough against mine and I fought to keep up with his intensity. Sooner than I had ever expected, his kisses became more passionate, his cold tongue sweeping against my lips lightly as if pleading for an entrance.

I parted my lips and his tongue dove into my mouth, pulling my warm, soft body taught against his statuesque figure. I could feel every inch of his body pressed up against me, making me shudder softly in pleasure. He lips turned up into a smirk against mine as his hands slowly fell from my face, down my body and over my hips. He didn't do much for a while; idly rubbing circles over my slightly exposed skin. Our kiss seared with passion, love and lust. And soon, I wasn't the only one making sweet sounds of love.

Slowly, and cautiously, Edward slid his hand up my shirt, his cold fingers making Goosebumps form on my pale skin. My reaction almost made him stop but I urged him forward by moaning quietly in his ear. His strong hands finally reached my aching chest, his frozen fingers running over my peaks. As my nipples hardened at his touch, Edward pulled away from the kiss with a huge smirk on his face. "And just when I thought I couldn't want you anymore," he mumbled helplessly, and I hear my shirt ripping. Soon, the shredded t-shirt was on the ground, his fingers reaching behind me expertly to unclasp my bra, throwing it to the side as well.

"Bella… you're so beautiful my love," he breathed huskily. My senses tingled along with parts of me that I had often stimulated on my own, thinking of Edward. Leaning down, he trailed kisses from my neck, lightly letting his teeth graze along my neck though he was careful to not break the skin as he inhaled my intoxicating scent. I heard a growl escape his lips before I felt his tongue reach out teasingly to circle his tongue around my raised nipple.

"Edward, that… oh Edward…" I moaned out hopelessly, though he knew exactly what I was saying. Edward always understood me, whether he knew it or not. In a flash, one of his hands was kneading at my breast, the other running down my body. His mouth instantly latched onto a little more than just my nipple, sucking at it like a baby trying to drain milk from his mother. I arched into him, my breathing becoming more and more rapid. He wasn't being fair, pleasing me so much and allowing me to do practically nothing, not that I was complaining.

He switched after making me moan his name countless times, working his magic on my other aching breast. The wetness in between my legs seemed to gather more as he unknowingly teased me into submission. His growls towards me just made me even more turned on. But when he parted from my nipples, I realized where he was staring. His eyes locked on my crotch, leaning down to take in a whiff. "God damn it Bella!" he roared, moving as quick as he could to remove my pants.

He stood in front of me now, pulling his shirt off over his head. I immediately rushed forward, pressing my lips all over his stomach. He shuddered at my touch, which made me more confident. I watched as the bulge in his pants seemed to constrain his hardening cock. "You must be uncomfortable…" I murmured seductively, kissing farther down his body.

"Nothing I haven't had to deal with before. You really are oblivious to how much of a turn on you are, dear Bella," he chuckled softly, running his fingers through my hair. Pulling me up effortlessly, his lips pressed against mine once again, viciously. "You taste so good…" he murmured and for once, I knew it wasn't about my blood at all. In a split second, he pushed me back down against the bed, his hands tearing my panties away.

His finger ran down my slit casually, making me moan and squirm beneath him. When I looked into his eyes, I realized how wide eyed he was. "Shit Bella…" he growled, "You're so wet," he stated before giving me a devilish grin and leaning down, letting his icy tongue run along my pussy lips before he pushed me back a little more, and spread my legs apart.

My body was already shaking, and the ways he touched me made it far worse. He spread apart my lips, with his fingers, using his free hand to slip a finger into me. His eyes grew wide again and he growled up at me once more. "Bella… you're tight too… fuck…" he groaned, grinning ear to ear. Then he leaned down, not wasting any time to get his finger pumping before he let his tongue run along my clit.

I instinctively bucked my hips forward, a quiet scream escaping my lips. He pulled away entirely, and I looked at him with wide eyes, my heart pounding. I was ready to scream for different reasons if he was intent on stopping now. But then he surprised me, unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans, sliding his pants down his toned legs. "You're getting me so hard it hurts… with your moaning," he teased, winking at me. I wanted to see him naked so bad at that very moment, but seeing his erection through his boxers was enough to get me imagining.

He then returned to his previous position, but instead, this time, his tongue entered my tight hole, making us both groan out in pleasure. His tongue slithered in and out of my opening as moans filled the room. When I felt my stomach start to flutter, I also felt his icy touch on my clit. He began rubbing circles around my sensitive bundle of nerves, making me squirm and scream out things I never thought of before.

My body thrashed, my hips bucking forward as I practically fucked his face, feeling him lap up my juices as I rode out my orgasm. "Fuck Edward… don't stop!" I screamed my grip on his hair tightening as my first orgasm caused by someone other than myself flooded through my body. When I had calmed down enough, he hovered over me, stroking my hair lightly. "My Bella, my beautiful Bella," he murmured. Our lips found each other once again, though now our kiss was soft, sweet and beautiful.

His hands trailed down my body, and mine traveled down his, slowly finding a way to slither his boxers down his body. His member sprung up as soon as his boxers were off, standing at attention between us. I pulled away from his kiss to eye his length, my jaw dropping. There was no way he'd fit in me. _I want him though… so bad. He'll make it so it won't hurt too badly. I know he will._

Slowly I managed to wrap my legs around his torso, moaning out softly as he guided the head of his erect cock against my clit. "This is going to hurt, Bella… no matter how much I try to make it not hurt," he said and his voice sounded almost pained himself. "If it hurts too much, tell me to stop and I will… are you sure you want this?" he didn't look like he could stop, even if he wanted to, but she knew there were no second doubts in her mind. Bella nodded softly.

"I _need_ you," I whispered to him, my heart beating rapidly as he nodded back, slowly aligning the tip of his erection with my opening. Slowly but surely, he pushed in, making me arch my back and cry out softly. He stopped timidly, ready to pull out. "Don't… please, keep going Edward," I pleaded, my eyes searching for his. Our eyes locked and he pushed in further, pain and pleasure mixing in confusion.

"Are you okay, my love?" he asked, worried about me as he stopped right where he would have to thrust hard into me to break my hymen. "I'm okay, Edward… just do it… please…" I whimpered, wanting the pain to end fast, and the pleasure to come soon. I knew he could ignore the scent of my blood, I was more worried about him in pain because of my pain. I shook it off, holding his face in my palm. I nodded slightly and he pulled back just the slightest bit before thrusting his hips, hard into my body. He managed to push all the way into me, the pain sharp and fast like I had expected it to be.

"I'm so sorry Bella… I'm so sorry…" he whispered to me over and over again as I tried to ignore the pain. One crystal tear betrayed me now, followed by a quiet whimper. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "No," I murmured quietly. "Just don't move… let me get used to it." I whispered. He nodded, holding me close against him. We stayed together like that for a while, letting the pain fade and the pleasure slowly kick in.

I shifted my hips against his lightly, signaling that it was okay to move. He slowly began to rotate his hips against me, keeping himself still buried deep inside my moist cavern. "More," I taunted, moaning out into his ear. He took the hint and pulled himself out ever so slightly before pushing back in somewhat roughly.

His smirk came back as I moaned his name, tangling my fingers in his hair and tightening my vice grip around his waist. Slowly, his movements gained momentum, his thrusts finding their rhythm and moving perfectly, our bodies moving as one. But I wanted more. I purposely bucked my hips against him, trying to get more. I didn't want his control anymore, I wanted him to be rough. I think he understood, because now he was completely on top of me, his arms on either side of my head as he pounded his hard cock deeper into my dripping pussy.

Within seconds, he had me screaming, thrusting up against my g-spot and making me closer and closer to my release. His growls became louder, his grunts sounding even sexier. I could feel him throbbing inside of me, and I knew he was almost there as well. He pounded me harder, his hands gripping me hard now as his inner lust took over, making his eyes grow black with not thirst, but pure sexual desire.

"Edward!" his named fell from my tongue in a scream as he continued pounding me just as hard, if not harder, against my sweet spot. Suddenly, my heart felt as if it skipped a beat before returning to its somewhat regular speeding rate as I felt my orgasm sear through my body. "Fuck!" he and I groaned in unison as my tight core squeezed against his throbbing member and soon, his thrusts were no longer so even and his legs were trembling.

"Bella…" he grunted, before I could feel his cock jerking inside of me, my womanhood milking him of all he was worth. As Edward filled me up, my orgasm slowly subsided. His finally came to an end as well as he landed lightly against my chest, placing soft, mindless kisses all over my body. "My beautiful, beautiful Bella," he breathed out, his breathing ragged even though I knew he didn't need the air supply. It was as if he was taking it in, just to take in the moment.

"Please promise me, my love, that you will never doubt again that I don't want you," he stated softly, brushing his hand softly along the contours of my body. "You are the only one I have ever wanted, no, _needed_ so terribly," he continued, humming in my ear. "You're the only one I've ever given myself to entirely," he added, his voice somewhat shy. My facial expression changed from bliss to shock.

Had I really been his first? In 100 years, I was the only one special enough to have sex with? Somehow, I knew it was true. I couldn't doubt him. His humming continued, leaving me slowly lulled to sleep. "My beautiful, beautiful, Bella Luna." He whispered softly. _His beautiful moon, to complete his never ending night._

**If you didn't realize, Bella Luna actually means Beautiful Moon in Italian. I thought it was a sweet little nick name. Plus, I was listening to the song Bella Luna by Jason Mraz, so you can't blame me xD**

**Anyways, reviews are LOVED! (:**_  
_


End file.
